


83. Dirty Texts

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [83]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	83. Dirty Texts

_**Alex Skarsgard & Luke Evans: Dirty Texts**_  
[posted out of order; backdated to August 27, 2012, on the heels of Alex's [fabulous birthday weekend](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/21816.html)]  
[ **warning:** links very NSFW]

Alex's plane hasn't even landed in Vancouver before his mind is hurtling into wicked overdrive, even tired as he is. Luke just gave him the best birthday weekend - hell, the best birthday - _ever_ , and he can't stop thinking about 'their' house, or 'their' playroom. The house, at least, he can do something about. On the short taxi ride straight to his set, he's already calling up a realtor in Carmel and arranging an appointment for the coming weekend. And the playroom, too, come to think of it... He grins and tips the driver, then shoulders his bag of still-dirty laundry and starts surfing websites as he makes his way to his trailer. Within minutes, he texts Luke.

 _Definitely need one of these for our new playroom_  
but are you flexible enough?

[the trap](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/trap2.jpg)

Luke whimpers when he opens Alex's text. Actually whimpers. In front of everyone. He quickly closes the message, making some lame excuse he barely remembers, careful to make sure no one's paying attention when he finally responds.

 _Are you trying to kill your boy? And actually,_  
I can touch my knees to my ears.

Pulling his cell from his pocket when it vibrates, Alex grins down at the message.

 _thanks for reminding me_  
been too long since I tortured your balls

He takes advantage of his break on set - all 'hurry up and wait' as usual - to quickly find another picture for his boy.

_this should do the trick_

[ball flogger](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/E295.jpg)

_Fuck._ Luke shivers just looking at the thing, his whole body clenching tight with both fear and anticipation.

 _You're evil._  
Love you.

Biting at his lip for a moment, he glances around and then sends another message:

_What about my nipples?_

Alex chuckles softly when he sees Luke's new text.

 _Slow down boy_  
I'm working my way up

[glans ring](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/glans_ring_with_threaded_screws_large.jpg)

Luke doesn't get a chance to look at his phone again until they break for lunch but this time he's smart enough to wait until he's in his trailer. Especially since his cock throbs the moment he opens the message and sees the glans ring with the threaded screws. Fuck. He wishes he had permission to touch himself.

 _Yes sir. Sorry._  
Screws on that look pretty scary.

He takes another look and then types:

_P.S. am on lunch now. In trailer._

When the last text comes through, Alex checks it but doesn't respond. He just - impatiently - waits twelve minutes until his director calls for a break as well, thinking how awesome it is that he and Luke are actually working in the same time zone for once. His trailer door slams behind him and he quickly flips the lock, then flops back onto his couch and dials his boy. He barely waits until his boy picks up before he asks, "Is scary a good thing?"

Luke grins, leaning back against the wall, stretched out on the bench at his trailer table. "I think so. Yes, with you, definitely," he decides.

"Good." Alex's grin is wide and mischievous. "That's something I wouldn't make you wear to work. Or on an airplane," he assures his lover, though his voice is teasing. "But around the house some Sunday? Absolutely. That looks like a hell of a lot of fun." He snorts a soft laugh. "For me, anyway."

"That's because you're evil," Luke informs him then laughs. "Are we really going to get all these things for our playroom when we have one?"

"Absolutely. I'm making a master list." Alex smirks at the unintended pun. "Feel free to add to it." He's super curious what kinds of things would Luke would buy if given free rein.

"Can we get a sling?"

"Oh hell yes." Alex can hardly fucking wait until he gets Luke in a sling again. "I'm sure we could custom-order it in a particular color. Or do you think we should just do up the room in color, and then go for traditional black with all the toys?"

"Let's get creative with the room and go all black with the toys," Luke decides, so thrilled they're talking about this, making plans. Even if they're all with the goal of tormenting him. Or maybe _because_ they're all with that goal.

"Awesome, I can totally see that," Alex says, and he leans over to yank open a drawer and pull out pen and paper. "All black toys," he murmurs, starting to sketch a few core pieces of furniture and equipment. "But no fucking way are we having all-white walls. That would be, like, psychological torture. We need to get your favorite colors together with my favorite colors, and then find the shades that are complementary." He's scribbling faster now. "And it won't be just random color here, color here, etc., but a calculated mix of shades that will draw you into the room, draw you deeper inside, so when you're standing in the doorway you just _have_ to go deeper and explore."

Luke smiles. "You're good at this," he says, liking the sound of Alex's ideas.

Alex huffs a soft laugh and sets both pen and paper aside. "I'm getting distracted," he says, lying back once more and slipping his free hand beneath his head as a pillow. "I've got you on the phone. There are much better things I could be doing with my time."

"Like?" Luke prompts, unable to resist teasing and definitely unable to stop smiling.

"Like telling you to get your hand on your naked cock. Now."

"Yes, sir." Switching his phone to hands-free, Luke unzips his jeans, freeing his cock and wrapping his fingers around its already half-hard length. Grateful for the ease of his 'costume' this time around. "Done."

"Get yourself hard," Alex orders quietly, calling up an image of his boy in his mind. Trying to access every sensory memory he can in order to ease the ache of separation. "That first drop of precome -- I want it on your lips."

"Yes, sir." Luke moans softly as he strokes, his cock filling quickly in his hand. He swipes his finger through the liquid slowly welling at its tip and paints his mouth with it, like lipstick, a whimper spilling free as he does. "Oh, god, sir..."

Oh, fuck. The incredibly sexy sound of Luke's voice arrows right through Alex, making his breath catch painfully. He drops a hand to grind against his erection through his shorts. "Are you sore from this weekend?" he asks, wondering if Luke still aches from being fisted. If he thinks about it at all.

"Yes. A little," Luke admits softly, his hole fluttering at the thought, at remembering their weekend together. "Do you want me to keep stroking?"

Alex grins faintly, lust rushing through his blood. "Do you want to stop? Stay like that all day?"

"Not unless you really want me to," Luke says, taking Alex's words as permission and resuming his stroking for now.

"I do want you to," Alex murmurs, then clarifies, "but not today. Another day, probably when you're not working." His grin widens. "Today, I want to listen to you come for me."

"Like this?" Luke says, his breathing already heavier, his balls starting to draw up tight.

Alex groans, picturing his boy so vividly now that his fingertips tingle with the need to touch. "Yes," he whispers, slipping his hand inside his shorts and closing it tight around the length of his cock. "More."

Luke laughs. "What else do you want?" he whispers. "Do you want to hear how I can't stop thinking about you? That every single break you're in my mind, our weekend together playing over and over, how your fist slid into me, your _huge_ fist..." He trails off, panting for a moment, body aching. "Permission to touch my hole, sir? Please?"

"Christ." When Alex had said _more_ , he had simply meant _keep going_... His blue eyes go wide and he struggles for an instant to find his voice. "Yes," he manages, then brutally squeezes his own cock in an effort to get his head back in gear. "Yes," he repeats, when he's able to force his voice a little stronger. "Two fingers inside. Now."

Luke lets go of his cock to work his jeans down enough to get his fingers inside himself. Two, like ordered, sucked into his mouth and wetted with spit before he works them in, moaning as his cock spurts another glob of precome.

"Oh, fuck." Alex shuts his eyes and lightly thumps his head back against the sofa cushion. It doesn't even fucking matter that he was just inside Luke yesterday; he aches for that delicious tight heat like he's been going without for years. "God, _älskling_ ," he whispers. "I need you." _Fuck_. That doesn't sound commanding or in control _at all_.

"I need you too," Luke gasps, working his cock as he pushes his fingers in deep, fucking his hole open. "Oh, god, sir, I want your cock inside me, fucking me, making me scream..."

That fucking does it. Alex grates out a moan and surrenders to the inevitable, starting to roughly beat off. "Do it," he orders breathlessly, "fuck yourself for me. Let me hear how you want me."

Luke moans. "Want you so badly," he whispers, mindful of those outside his trailer, his fingers curved to stroke over his prostate. "Want your huge hard cock inside me, splitting me open, filling me so perfectly... oh, god, sir, please... your boy needs you..."

No one has ever twisted Alex up with desire like this, not ever. "Come for me," he husks, barely holding back on his own climax but wanting to hear Luke first.

Teeth gritted tight, Luke whines as he comes, every muscle in his body seizing almost painfully hard. "Fuck," he chokes out, cock spurting hot and thick over his fingers, his hole clenching convulsively around the others.

Wincing, Alex arches against the couch, working to keep every noise inside as pleasure bursts through him. "Oh, my god," he whispers, his hand beginning to slow. Absently he glances down, and what he sees tenses him back up in an instant. "Fuck!" he spits out, jumping to his feet and struggling to wriggle out of his shorts without either using his wet hand or dropping the phone.

Eyes going wide, Luke stills and sits up, pulling his fingers free. "Are you okay?"

"I - fuck! - I messed up my costume," Alex mutters. He slaps the faucet on and rinses his hand, bracing his cell against his shoulder, then hooks his shorts off the floor to inspect the damage. "Shit. I don't think I can even explain this to Wardrobe." Nope, it's pretty obvious what he's been doing.

"Seriously?" Fuck. Luke grabs a couple of tissues, cleaning his hands and hiking his jeans back into place. "What are you going to do?"

"Apologize, I guess. And hope that the spares are clean. Christ." Alex frowns, beyond irritated with himself. "That'll teach me." He sighs and gives it up, slumping back down on his sofa. And one corner of his mouth turns up. "It still felt really fucking good, though."

Laughing softly, Luke slides off the bench and washes up at the sink. "Good. I'd hate to think you had any regrets when it comes to me," he says with a smile.

"Nah. My only regret is that you're there and I'm here." Alex answers automatically, then thinks about his words and realizes that, oddly enough, it's true. He doesn't have any misgivings about his relationship with Luke, doesn't feel like they're making a mistake. It's an incredible feeling. "I love you."

"I love you too," Luke says, drying his hands. "I'm so happy you called. And not just because I got to come," he adds, grinning. "It feels good to hear your voice."

"Mmm. I love listening to you," Alex answers. "Oh hey, before I forget -- I made an appointment for us to see that house in Carmel this weekend."

"The butterfly one?" Luke asks.

"Yeah. That one we saw the pictures of with those incredible curved windows over the ocean. Do you want to?" Alex is pretty sure Luke does, but sometimes he still needs to check in and get some reassurance.

"Definitely," Luke responds, almost bouncing with pure happiness. "That's the one I really liked. When do we get to see it?"

"Our appointment is at one o'clock. We could drive up there, but I looked into it and there's also the Monterey airport which we could fly in to. It's only like ten miles away from the house." Alex relaxes again, smiling. "Do you have a preference?"

"You mean meet in Monterey?" Luke clarifies, hoping they're not making a mistake in seeing this one first. It's so incredibly expensive but he's already fallen in love with it from the pictures alone.

"No. We'd fly in on Saturday morning. I'm not missing out on Friday night with my boy."

Luke beams at that. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you," he says then groans. "I wish this week was over already. I want to see you and I want to see the house."

Alex snorts a laugh. "Just so long as it stays in that order," he teases. There's a knock on his trailer door and he rolls his eyes. "All right. Time to face the music," he mutters, getting to his feet. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Luke smiles. "I love you. Good luck with Wardrobe!"

Alex snickers and hangs up, rolling his eyes at himself. "Yeah, I'm coming," he calls out to whoever it is banging on his door again, and gets up to drags on some jeans. He's about to stuff his phone in his pocket and go make his apologies, when he decides to send one last text to Luke: He lays out his dirty shorts and takes a quick shot, letting the camera have a good look at the very obvious come-stains, the ones that he can only pretend to blame Luke for. That done, he sends the pic to his boy, and goes to deal with the inevitable.  



End file.
